Magnet
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: Our love, it's like a magnet. No matter how long, how far we are apart, I'll always find you once again. PreciousMetal, slight OriginalShipping


A/N: Here's Kisa with a one-shot for PreciousMetal once more! This makes the 3rd/4th one since I have no idea if the Spice one counts, but whatever~! xDDD You shall review and- =shot=  
Gold: Don't force the readers, Kisa.  
Silver: Yeah, they may hate you instead...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Special characters or the song 'Magnet'.

**Warning: Contains boyxboy, don't like, click the 'x' or the back button.**

* * *

Silver looked up at the sky, watching the snow fall slowly. He glanced at Weavile, then back at the approaching figure. "I knew that you would be here," Gold said, shoving the snow off the rock and sat down beside him. Silver nodded, then looked back at Snowpoint City.

"Why are we here in Sinnoh for?" Silver asked. Gold looked up, then he pulled his gloves on. He didn't answer, which Silver took as a 'I don't know'. They stared out at Lake Acuity, nodded to Crystal as she emerged from the city. They leapt off the rock, Gold's hand accidentally brushing against Silver' own one.

A spark was felt by Silver, then his eyes widened. Gold seemed to feel it too, seeing how he turned to look back at him. Silver was too focused on thinking that he accidentally slipped on the icy rock. He heard Crystal's screams of alarm, then closed his eyes to brace himself to land on the frozen and hard ground.

There was no impact, no pain. Only warmth. Silver opened his eyes to see that Gold had caught him, Weavile circling his trainer anxiously. Crystal ran up to them, shouting, "Silver! Are you all right?"

Silver nodded. His face was flushing due to the cold and the warmth of Gold's body, then he felt his heart warming, like a fire that was spreading. Silver looked up to see Gold's worried look, and then gave him a small smile to reassure him. He didn't see the emotion hidden in Gold's gaze.

"Are you all right?" Platina asked, running towards them. Diamond and Pearl followed from behind her, riding on Rayhiko. Platina was on Rapidash, its flames melting the snow around. Silver got out of Gold's grasp, then nodded to them. "I'm fine," he said, then beckoned to Weavile. Weavile went to walk beside its trainer, but then Gold held onto Silver's wrist. Silver faced Gold's own surprised face with his own, then the others stared at them. Gold let his wrist go hastily, the went to walk beside Crystal. Platina looked in curiosity at the sempais' behaviour, then beckoned to Diamond and Pearl to go closer to her.

The Johto trio watched as their kouhais discussed somethine among themselves, then threw occasional glances in their direction. Silver soon snapped, giving them his own glares. Platina nudged at both Diamond and Pearl, then nodded towards them. SHe whispered something in both their ears, then rode onwards on Rapidash. "Crystal-sempai, let's go on ahead and notify Candice that we're returning," she said, Crystal nodding and sending out Arckee. She leapt onto the Arcanine, then both of them dashed ahead on their fire Pokemon.

Pearl walked beside the redhead, a puzzled expression on his face. Both Silver and Pearl watched as Diamond talked and asked Gold questions softly, with Gold making weird expressions now and then. Pearl turned to Silver, then asked, "Platina asked me to ask you this, but what do you think of Gold-sempai, Silver-sempai?" Silver's eyes widened in surprise at the question, then he turned away from his junior. Pearl blinked his amber eyes, then looked away. "Well?" he asked once more, Weavile tugging on Silver's black jacket. Silver looked back at Pearl, then said, "He's just a good friend of mine, why?"

"Well, Platina said that it looked something like Red-sempai and Green-sempai's relationship, you know, as in...?" Pearl muttered, then noticed Silver's glare boring into him.

"I do not, in any way, like that _baka hentai_, got it?" he snapped, then turned away from Pearl. His face was ablaze, and it wasn't from cold. Silver sneezed, then Pearl looked alarmed. "I think you're getting a cold from staying so long out in the snow, Silver-sempai. Let's get back faster... Hop on!" he said, gesturing for Silver to get on Rayhiko while he got off. "Why don't you and Rayhiko go ahead, I'll catch up with you?" he suggested, then Silver sneezed once more, nodding.

Silver got onto the warm Luxray, then Weavile sat together with his trainer. Rayhiko dashed ahead, leaving Pearl to go and talk with Diamond and Gold. Soon, the world spun around him as he snuggled into Rayhiko, and stared at the white world as Rayhiko dashed through the white blanket of snow.

Silver had no idea when he had fallen asleep; all he knew was that Blue's worried face was staring down at him, her icy cold hand against his warm forehead. "...It's...cold..." he mumbled, blinking his eyes. His vision was blurry, the figures around him looking like coloured shadows to him. Their voices were faint and muffled. He could catch phrases like, _"...high fever!"_ and _"...cold."_ from the surroundings, then he drifted off to sleep once more.

When he woke up again, he noticed that he was wearing a black shirt that wasn't his, and he wore long pants. "W-wha...?" he muttered, then Weavile's concerned face appeared in his vision. "Wea, weavile!" it asked, Silver ruffling the feathers on its head.

"Thanks, Weavile," he said, then looked out the window to see the night sky. He draped the blanket over his shoulder, then opened the door, only to come face to face with Gold. "...You should be resting," Gold said, pushing Silver back into the room gently. Silver shook his head, murmuring, "I've slept too much, Gold. I-" He felt Gold put his forehead against his head, then heard Gold mutter, "It's still high..." Silver pushed Gold away from him, then held onto the wall for support.

"D-don't touch me!" he muttered, his face flushing. Silver looked away from Gold's gaze, hiding his sudden blush with his hair. Gold stood still for a moment before carrying Silver, then placed him gently on the bed. Silver tried to struggle, but then realised that Gold most probably wouldn't let him get out of bed and sighed. He felt Gold tucking the blanket nicely, then Silver closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

Silver evened out his breathing, hearing Weavile settle into its sleeping position beside him protectively. He could feel Weavile's soft growls as he heard footsteps approach him, then a hand brushed along his face. The touch tingled for a moment, until a warm sensation was felt on his lips.

* * *

Next morning, the bright sun was out for once, the people of Snowpoint City all out in the snow, enjoying the rare sunlight. Silver rubbed his eyes at the bright sunlight, wondering when he fell asleep again. 'I must have been more tired than I thought...' he pondered, then nodded to Weavile, who nudged his trainer. Silver changed out of his clothes, then put on his now dry and clean jacket. He walked downstairs.

"Silver~! Why didn't you tell anyone that you were sick? What have I told you about playing in the snow for more than three hours?" Blue's motherly instinct took over as she reprimanded the redhead. Silver looked away from her, keeping hs silence. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, to which he swatted it away. "D-don't touch me..." he growled, turning around to see Gold's surprised face. He stiffened, then continued walking to the sofa where Blue sat. Nurse Joy nodded to them, tidying up the counter. Silver averted his eyes from everyone else's.

Silver could tell that everyone was worried about him, and he turned to reassure them only to see Gold in his line of sight. He could feel his heart burning warmly at the smile on Gold's face as he chatted with Crystal, who smacked him in return. Silver lowered his eyes to his lap, then felt Blue's slender hands on his forehead.

"You don't seem to be running a fever, but your face is flushed..." she murmured to herself, then her eyes widened. "I-it must be...!" Silver's gaze snapped up to her, his silver eyes showing his curiosity at her statement. "You like someone in this room, don't you?" she asked, watching like a hawk. Silver's eyes immediately darted at both Gold and Crystal, then Blue nodded.

"I don't think you would have a chance with Crystal, Silver. It seems like she herself have someone she likes," Blue said thoughtfully, then sighed. "I can tell this is going to end up in a tragedy..." Silver shook his head, then hugged his knees to him.

Platina walked over to them, Pearl and Diamond glancing at each other before shrugging. Silver looked up at the girl before Blue stood up, beckoning for Platina to join her. "Well, Platina, do tell me what you've discovered about the thing I asked you to. Well, what I asked before I reached here yesterday, anyway."

"Here's the data," Platina said, handing Blue a notebook. Blue's eyes scanned the pages, then widened in surprise. She turned to Silver, then asked quietly, "Y-you mean, the one you actually like is...?" Her gaze fell onto the raven-haired golden-eyed sixteen year old. Silver's blush increased, then Blue sighed. "This is worse than I thought... Silver, you do know that you're both guys, right? It's not like I object to this, but... I don't think you know of Red and Green's relationship, right?" Silver shook his head. Blue sighed, then ruffled Silver's hair.

"I... Maybe I shouldn't scare you, but... Let's say, it didn't go really well. Red changed completely, turning from a such a nice guy to such a...sadist. Well, their love survived the onslaught of attacks from all sides... I just don't want to see you get hurt like Red and Green did..." Blue looked away, Platina patting her hand in comfort as Silver watched Blue's tears slide down her face. Blue gave Platina a small smile, then wiped her tears. "I-I already promised them that I wouldn't cry for them anymore, but..." she turned to Silver, "Silver, I don't you to go through this pain and torture..."

Suddenly, Gold butted into their conversation, then Silver threw him a half-hearted glare. "Gold..." he said, then Blue nudged Gold's head away. Silver felt something being wrapped around his neck. He looked up to see Gold wrapping a black and red scarf around his neck, then gave him a small smile. "Thanks," he said, feeling the warm and woolly material. Gold grasped Silver's hand, and laughed, "Let's go, Silver! This time, you shall already have enough protection from the cold!" Weavile screeched happily, then followed both of them happily as Gold dragged Silver with him.

"Come on, Silver! Let's go and ask Candice if it's all right to go to Snowpoint Temple. We have to go there for researching on the Pokemon in Sinnoh," he said, Crystal following along behind quietly. Silver could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at Gold's touch, then tugged his hand out of his grip. "A-as I said so many times already, don't-"

"-touch me. Yeah, but I'm not listening~!" Gold laughed, running ahead of Silver. Crystal dashed ahead on Arckee, scolding, "You shouldn't be up and about after that fever, Silver! Now go back so that you can rest!" She got off Arckee, then directed the Arcanine to bring Silver back to the Pokemon Centre. Silver sighed as Arckee nudged him, then nodded, Weavile following his master.

Silver was met by Blue worried face, then she hugged him. "I'm going to kick Gold for this! You shouldn't be out in the snow after that high fever yesterday. Now, stay indoors and read or something," she reprimanded, then nodded to Nurse Joy. "Do make sure Silver doesn't go out of the Pokemon Centre, all right? I'll be back in an hour." Nurse Joy nodded at Blue.

He sighed as Blue took out a shirt for him, rolling her eyes. "Gold had to help you change out of your half-wet clothes, Silver. Why didn't you tell anyone that you fell into Lake Acuity?" she scolded, then took out a book and handed it to Silver. "Read this to pass the time or something, I've got to go now. I'll be back in an hour, so stay safe!"

Soon, a few hours passed and Blue popped by to check on him now and then. He glanced at the clock to see that it was about 11AM, then he kept the book, nodding to Gold, who opened the door to check on Silver. He closed the door behind him, then sat on the chair beside the bed. Silver looked to him, then remembered the incident from the previous night. "D-did you do anything...weird...to me last night?" he asked quietly, then noticed Gold flinched at it. "You did, didn't you?" Silver continued accusing, Gold hesitating before casually replying, "I just wiped dirt off your face, why?"

"Then why did you kiss me, then?" he asked, Gold's eyes widening. Silver's gaze bored into Gold's eyes, searching for an answer. Gold lowered his head so that his bangs casted a shadow over his eyes, then he looked back up at Silver. "I-I didn't," he tried to lie, but Silver saw through it easily.

"Why...? Why are you lying?" he asked, then clenched his fists. Gold jolted in surprise, then his eyes softened. Silver could feel his blush rising up on his face, then looked into Gold's eyes. He had no idea what compelled him to say the next two words.

** "Kiss me."**

His steel-coloured eyes looked up at warm, amber ones, and the distance was soon closed between them. Gold's lips crashed against Silver's, the spark between growing brighter and warmer. Gold pulled Silver close to him, lips moving in sync with the other's. Silver entwined his fingers with Gold's own ones, pulling him closer. Gold backed Silver against the wall, his lips never leaving Silver's. Silver felt Gold's tongue lick against his bottom lip, then opened them. He gave a small moan when he felt Gold's tongue massaging his own.

He felt Gold pull away from the kiss, then looked up into Gold's eyes. Gold's eyes were hidden by the shadow from his bangs, so Silver couldn't see what Gold was feeling. He pulled his fingers away, but Gold quickly gripped back onto them, then lifted his head, showing his eyes filled with burning passion for the redhead. "Silver..." he murmured into Silver's ear, stroking the redhead's hair. Silver closed his eyes, feeling Gold's warmth seeping into his heart.

"I love you, Silver. Ever since..." Gold murmured, then looked into Silver's eyes once more. "Gold... I...I..." Silver whispered, then gripped GOld's shirt tightly in his hands. "But Blue-nee-san told me about Red and Green..." he muttered, Gold hugging him tightly. "It isn't wrong, right? Their love... Our love... _Please..._ Tell me, Gold..."

"It's going to be all right, Silver. It's going to be all right..." he murmured, running his fingers through Silver's long red hair. Silver looked back up at then closed his eyes, requesting in a whisper, "Kiss me, Gold, once more..." Gold leaned in close to Silver, then kissed the tears that had slipped out from his eyes. "It's going to be all right, Silver..."

_ 'I just want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm...'_

* * *

Gold flinched when Crystal trailed her finger along one of the deep imprints of nails on his arm where Silver had dug his nails in. He scowled at her, then rolled his eyes. "Does it hurt? Are you kidding me? Of course it does!" he retorted, then sighed. She tugged at his sleeve, then nodded. "We've got to do some item shopping, and since Silver still looks pale, we have to do it." Gold got up from his seat and stretched, grabbing his bag from the side. He waved to Silver before heading out of the PokeCentre.

They passed by many shops, and one caught his eye. He told Crystal to go on without him, and opened the door to the shop. Gold looked around at the selection around him, then picked out one and bought it. He tucked the package in his bag, then grinned. He left the store to see Crystal coming back down the lane, smiling at him. "Come on, Gold! We have to go back already.

"Silver! This is for you!" Gold grinned, Silver looking up from the book he was reading. He was about to stand up from the chair when Gold reached him, taking out the package. Gold watched as Silver unwrapped it, gasping in surprise. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gold whispered to Silver, then took the neckklace from the box.

There were two necklaces in the box: a gold one and a silver one. The gold one was in a shape of a heart, with the shape of fire. The silver one was like the shape of a soul, and had three points at the bottom. Gold took out the golden heart neckalce and clicked it around Silver's neck, then kissed it. "It's for you, so that we will never part. It came in a set, so I had to buy both. Maybe I shall take the other one, then." Gold wore the other one around his neck, then tucked it into his jacket. He kissed Silver on the forehead, smiling. He grinned as Silver gave a small smile back to him, then nodded. Silver's sudden question surprised him.

"D-don't you think two guys loving each other is...weird?" he mumbled, looking away from Gold's eyes. Gold tilted Silver's head so that their eyes met, and replyed, "Well, I like 'weird' things, so let's see how far we can go with this~!" He pinned Silver to the bed, then shortened the gap between them. Silver could feel the burning heat of passion from Gold, scorching through the entire kiss. He responded with the same amount of passion, both of them lost in the heat of their deep passion.

"This isn't...a dream, right?" Silver murmured as both of them lay on the bed, Silver in Gold's embrace. Gold nuzzled his neck, then bit down. Silver gasped in the pain, then smacked Gold lightly on the arm. "You could have just pinched me, right?" he said, turning around to face away from Gold.

"But where's the fun in that? Anyway, I just want to see your cute face, Silv- ...Silver, put that book down, I was just kidding..." Gold said, then pulled Silver closer to him. "I love you, Silver. You do know that we can't turn back, right? We're going too deep into this... Are you sure you really want this...?" he asked quietly, feeling the redhead tremble in his arms.

"You baka! Of course I do, you're my one and only love," he murmured in reply, the golden necklace glinting in the moonlight. "But... Gold, I have this... bad feeling... I-I..."

"Shh, now it's time for you to sleep now, so let's sleep before we become Hoothoots," Gold joked, then kissed Silver's forehead. "We'll settle that in the morning," he said, brushing Silver's hair away from his eyes and tucking the locks behind Silver's ears.

Silver fell asleep listening to Gold's breathing and the scent of him lulled him.

* * *

Silver sat on the roof of the PokeCentre, watching the sunrise with Weavile. He clutched his jacket closer to him, then took out his PokeGear to read it once more. He took out the necklace from inside his jacket, feeling the cool metal on his skin. His body shook as the tears flowed from his eyes, hugging his knees closer to him. Weavile dashed to his trainer's side, looking in concern. Silver wiped his tears as he heard someone sit down beside him, then looked to see that it was Gold.

Gold pulled Silver into a hug, then muttered, "It's okay, Silver. Nothing is going to be wrong, everything is gonna be okay." Silver only cried harder into Gold's shirt, then he told Gold about what had been troubling him. "Giovanni... I told him about this... H-he...h-he..." Silver hiccuped, a fresh wave of tears flowing from his eyes. Gold hugged Silver tighter to him, feeling his heart clench at the sight. He glanced at the PokeGear that Weavile held in its hands, beckoning Weavile to show him the message. Weavile hesitated before complying, showing the message.

Gold scanned through it until his eyes widened, asking, "...Is it all true, Silver? Your father doesn't want you to go near me? He had Blue captive... He's really... I won't make this hard for you, Silver. Go...go and save your sister," he murmured, holding him in his embrace before letting go, a sad and lonely smile on his face. "Just remember, Silver. I love you," Gold forced a smile, then climbed off the roof, disappearing into the PokeCentre. Silver sat there, crying. "You...you were crying too, weren't you?" he murmured to himself, clutching the necklace close to him.

Gold walked off to Lake Acuity with Explotaro beside him, both of them trudging through the snow that had fallen overnight. Silver watched as their figures disappeared, then nodded to Weavile, wiping his tears. "I-I won't cry anymore, Weavile. Let's go..." he said, then sent out Honchkrow. "Let's go save Blue."

He heard a loud and pained shout at Lake Acuity, but he hardened his broken heart, flying away from the source of the noise. He never looked back, afraid that he wouldn't be emotionally strong enough.

"You have a heart of gold, Gold..."

* * *

It had been many months since Gold had last seen Silver, and their parting wasn't the best. Explotaro was looking worried at his trainer, then it sighed. Gold gave Explotaro his grin, then his eyes landed on the silver necklace. "A soul of silver, huh...?" he mumbled, then tucked it into his red jacket, walking out the door of his house. He waved to his mother, then headed to Goldenrod City to buy things that his mother needed.

It was crowded, since Christmas Day was so near. He wandered along the street, buying the things on his mother's shopping list. He felt a sudden shiver along his spine, sensing a familiar prescence in the crowd. 'S-silver?' he thought, turning around frantically. He ran in the direction where he thought it came from, then came to an open park. His amber eyes widened at the breathless redhead that stood there in the usual black and red jacket, his silver eyes widening at the sight of Gold.

"S-silver!" Gold shouted, running towards him and hugging him tightly. Silver broke down in his arms, crying, "I missed you, Gold! I...I..." Gold clutched Silver tightly, then noted something. "I heard about the news of Giovanni's disappearance. I guess he wouldn't be disturbing you for a while?" he murmured, stroking Silver's much longer hair. Silver took a deep breath in, glad that they were hidden in the shadows of the tree.

_'Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,'_

"I felt...the pull like a magnet, drawing me closer here everyday," Silver murmured, resting his head on Gold's chest. Gold smiled, then kissed Silver on his forehead. "Me too, Silver.

_'that even if we separate, we will reunite again.'_

'Even if we separate, we will reunite again.' Didn't you see the carving on the necklace?" Silver nodded, then sighed contentedly.

_'Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.'_

"Come, Silver. Live with me, and we can stay together forever. My mom doesn't mind, seeing how she had been influenced by Blue when she came over the other time... So, Silver... What do you say?" Gold asked, looking at the slightly shorter redhead.

Silver blushed, then smiled, replying, "I love to." His face turned serious for a moment, then he asked, "Is she still a troller, though?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so..." Gold laughed, scratching the back of his head. He looked into Silver's eyes before bending down and kissing Silver on the lips, hidden from view from all the passerbys.

_'That's fine, for you're my one and only love.'_

* * *

~Extra~

"Red, come on, Gold and Silver are coming on to see you soon. Aren't you at least going to say hi to our kouhais?"

"..."

"Fine, stay there and sulk all day long. They'll see how much of a child you are."

"..."

"Yeah, I know you aren't, but-"

"Hey, Red-sempai, Green-sempai!"

"Gold, stop running! You'll slip on the ice!"

"Come on, Silver! Stop whining and- AHHHHHHHHH!"

"You idiot!"

"Red, looks like they're here already... Are you sure that's your final decision? It looks like they got stronger already..."

"..."

"Good to see you agree for once. Now let's go and face them."

Red and Green came out from the cave, seeing their two kouhais wrestling in the snow. Green chuckled at the sight, Red tugging the cap lower to hide his smile. Gold looked up to see his seniors, then waved to them. Silver followed half-heartedly, giving Red and occasional glance now and then. "So, what's up?" Gold grinned, Red giving him the usual emotionless face.

"The sky, of course, what else?" Green replied sarcastically, getting a glare from Silver. Gold laughed, then clutched his Pokeball. "Why don't we do the usual, then? I wanna see how much our double battling improve!"

"..."

"He said, "Sure, let' battle!""

"...It's creepy how you understand his language..."

"Shut up, Silver, or I'll tell Blue about your secret."

"...Tch."

"Aw, Silver~ I love you too~"

"Shut up, baka hentai..."

They had these sort of conversations everytime they met up on Mt. Silver.


End file.
